This invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning the surface of a pool of liquid.
There has been a long-felt but unsolved need to clean a pool effectively without undue effort from or physical strain on cleanup personnel. The conventional pool skimmer, composed of simply a handle with a screen, is tiring to hold over the surface of a pool and requires continual exertion to continuously lift to maintain the proper skimming level, resulting in strain on the operator.